Xmen the rebirth saga
by deathsheadx
Summary: the return of a powerful ally sparks the beging of many changes for the world of the xmen UPDATED chapter three is up! rr!
1. Reborn

**X-men: the rebirth saga**

**by deathsheadx**

_This story begins before planet x_

Telepathic thought

Authors note# #

Avengers mansion

A woman ran across the street in her hands was a small bundle she started banging on the gate...."Help me! Somebody please help me! He's coming for my baby!"

Professor x was in cerebra and suddenly clutched his head. He sensed a woman with a 1 year old child in her arms the child was a little girl with a cat mutation but there was something familiar about the strength of the child's psionic cries, the child had the taste of professor x gasped _**Cyclops assemble a team this is an emergency!!!**_

30 seconds later Cyclops, Wolverine, Emma frost and the Beast were flying in the xjet towards a location they soon came upon a scene of carnage....

It was Thanos

He had decimated the avengers and was advancing on a familiar woman

"Threnody!" Gasped the Beast

Emma sent out her strongest psi blast. Thanos rubbed his head and smiled... "Impressive." he said softly he raised a hand and blasted the xjet.

"We're going down!" Yelled the Beast...

Thanos watched the ship crass and turned back to the cowering threnody...

"I wont let you have her!" Cried threnody...

"As if you could stop me..."

Suddenly Thanos was rocked by a tremendous blast of force he turned to see Cyclops Thanos just smiled "insignificant worm..." he raised a hand and fired a blast only Cyclops was yanked out of the way by a speeding quicksilver

"Thanks for the save Pietro"

"No, thank you! your distraction gave the avengers time to regroup..."

Cyclops saw the avengers were on their feet

Captain America turned to Thor and She Hulk "Take him down!!!!"

They rushed forward only to be thrown off their feet by a burst of energy they watched as a shield formed around Thanos and threnody

"I have no time to waste with you avengers..." He turned to threnody "the child in you hands has a unique connection to death which I intend to sever" he was about to step forward and take the child when he felt something in the air... the wind picked up and suddenly lights streamed in front of Thanos

Cyclops got up and saw the scene before him something was giving the mad titan pause

The light began to form a body bones were formed the organs then muscles which was then covered by hair soon there was a young man around 20 years of age he was well muscled and he had long shoulder length brown hair with one distinction a lock of white hair the man opened his eyes and the pulsated power

"You!!!" Hissed Thanos

"Me." Said Nate grey

**end of part 1**

next up: the xman is back and he's not happy

please dont forget to drop a review!


	2. An angry father

Disclaimer the xmen are not mine's and I don't want marvel to sue me like they're suing like the dudes who created city of heroes

**Xmen the rebirth**

By Deathsheadx

**Part 2**

## text ## authors note

(( text )) telepathic talk

**The Xavier institute**

Jean grey-summers clutched the desk as she reeled from the sudden psionic arrival it was enough to cause pain through her shields she had felt his presence like no other...it caused her to laugh with joy she had grieved when he had passed on... but like the phoenix she was associated with he had risen from the ashes

"Welcome back." she said softly

- - - - - - -

"Stay

Away

From

Threnody!!!!!" Roared Nate as he punched Thanos full force

Thanos was sent flying by a colossal telekinetic punch he felt his nose break

Iron man gasped "he's off the scale!!! Cap the kids stronger than onslaught was!!!"

Thanos looked at the telepath that along with the hulk had thwarted him nearly 2 years ago. He wiped the blood from his nose "you made me bleed boy" he snarled

"I'm about to do more than make you bleed butcher!" said Nate his eye glowing ominously

"Die boy!!!" roared Thanos firing full force on Nate the light was blinding but when it faded Nate was standing untouched

"Is that all you can do?" said Nate with a hint of boredom

Thanos powered up another attack but didn't get the chance suddenly he felt his whole body scream in agony...

Captain America looked on in amazement at the young man who was holding back Thanos and then he saw Thanos literally start to shake apart and destabilise

"How?" said Thanos.

"I learnt a great many things since the last time."

"You wont defeat me."

"I beg to differ." Nate said his eye glowed brighter and Thanos began to scream in agony...

"He's going to kill him!" said Wanda to captain America "we have to..."

"We have to what, Wanda? Stop him. And let Thanos escape once more to bedevil us that man wiped out half the universe what's happening now...is justice"

Thanos screamed out and tried to reach forward to grab Nate but as he did his hand disintegrated and Thanos collapsed to the ground suddenly energy formed around Thanos and he shot into the air streaking away...

Nate smiled and turned to threnody..."hi thren I'mmmm" his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed....

- - - - - - - -

Nate awoke on the astral plane. ((Wha? What happened how did I?))

((I brought you here. I'm also responsible for giving you the energy to bring yourself back together)) said a mysterious being

((But why? What of the harvester...))

((Even restored your taint remains upon everything do not worry as for why... I have seen the future two great tragedies, which will lead to the destruction of the earth.... You are the first step in my plan to thwart it ...))

((What are these tragedies?))

((Rules prevent me from coming outright and telling you but I have given you small tibbits of information that will help you find the problems and sort them out...))

((Whoa...)) gasped Nate as information flashed before his eyes

((Oh and Nate.... You will be joined by two more agents of mines one will be very familiar to you...))

- - - -

In the Swiss Alps cable sat meditating Nate's return had surprised him and he would travel down to see him soon but he was just centring his focus.

He felt it just before it hit a scream of agony and suddenly an alarm went of cable rushed over to a wall and tapped a button the wall slid away to reveal his special hi-tech recovery room his regen bath was active, it was actually bubbling and glowing

"Oath!!! what is going on?"

Suddenly a figure rose out of the regen bath screaming she fell to the floor trembling

Cable stared in absolute shock and reached out with his mind what he found there shook him to his very core "m-m-m-m" stuttered cable

"NnnnNathan" said the woman before passing out

Nathan scoped up the woman who through he had never truly admitted it meant more than life itself the woman who had given birth to him...

     - - - - - - -

The skrull planet giatar.

The warskrull looked at the young man imprisoned on the wall. "We lost contact with our deep cover agent years ago which could only man he's dead...why the queen keeps you alive I'd never know..."

The young man smiled... "You know rigar I'm going to miss your constant whining"

"Impudent earthling...."

"Yeah, yeah I get the picture," said the young man "but as I said I'm going to miss it" he suddenly tensed and expanded...his restraints buckling

"What!!!? How?

"You're a warskrull you copy mutant abilities I just accessed your powers to make use of them..." said the young man

"But you should be able to---"

The cell exploded and the young man walked out he shifted into another form and accessed a service hatch and made his way to the main hanger bay

He changed form once more smashing a fist into a warskrulls face and releasing a blast of pure force taking the skrulls head off he scrambled into the skrull battle ship and activated the engines and blasted off towards home...and the one he loved...

**End of part 2**

Next up: More changes are brewing this time in the xtreme xmen

oh yeah please review!!!!


	3. making deals

**Disclaimer:** marvel owns all but Harry.

**X-men: The rebirth saga**

By Deathsheadx

**Part 3**

_This starts at the end of xtreme xmen issue 29 Which is god loves man kills 2 part 5_

Deep below Mt. haven reverend Stryker, a mutant hating man of god hell-bent on eradicating mutants, Kitty Pryde Chicago university student, former xman and reverend Paul faced off

Kitty had just discovered the wholesale murder of the towns former inhabitants perpetrated by reverend Paul it shook her to her very core just then Stryker grabbed Kitty Pryde he activated the special armour at the same time taking Kitty's concealed gun

"He's been keeping his distance from you ever since you first met" and shoved her towards Paul "the poor monster seems mortally afraid of you girl....lettttsssssss "

Stryker's words slurred as time slowed down.

A man appeared and beside him stood the former mutant liberation front member... Tempo

"Thank you Tempo my dear" he said smiling at Tempo... he looked at the scene before him "This will not do, not do at all" he said "there is a slim chance to save the children of haven and I need to do it before Kitty phases through Paul" the man gestured and two more people appeared "Fixx, Graystone... Bishop is the key get me Bishop his is inoculated against nanites of this type I can re-engineer it to return them to normal"

Bishop was fighting with Sage when she suddenly became sluggish what the...suddenly he felt a familiar presence... "Graystone." He said..." didn't you die in the crash that sent havoc to that alternate reality?"

"... I was rescued... Bishop we need your help to save these children..."

"But we don't have much time." Said Fixx

"Hello Eleanor where's archer?"

"Raising a family. But Bishop we haven't got much time! Tempo can only keep this time bubble up so long "

"...

Okay lets do this." said Bishop...

The man smiled Bishop was coming.... "Locus?" A woman appeared "when I give the word you are to get ready to do your part..."

Locus nodded "you're the boss h.."

Bishop arrived and "gasped you!"

The man smiled "good to see you again Bishop"

Bishop snarled before im was Harry vorn a mutant master of Temporal physics ex X.S.E officer also a thief in his time. "What are you doing here Harry?"

"Our timeline ceased to exist Bishop when that happened I was thrown out into the time stream...I learnt a great many things while out there but I could not get free on my own... my...my master helped me" said Harry

"And who's that "

"I cant say Bishop but he has given me a mission step one is to save the children of haven and free them from Paul"

Bishop nodded "okay what do you need me for?"

"Like Fixx and Graystone this isn't my original body so it doesn't have the inoculation against nanites in it"

"But I do... okay lets do this..."

Harry smiled "thank you..."

- - - - - -

Time snapped to normal and Kitty phased through Paul he screamed in shock as energy ripped through him

Stryker turned to walk away to find himself facing a gun "you're going back to jail stryker" said Bishop...

Kitty Pryde rose up to see Bishop and a group of people she had never seen before.

"Kitty you okay?" Asked Bishop looking at her...

"I'm fine... but Paul...."

"Is still alive." said Harry

"What?" Said Kitty

"Paul is a cybernetic entity he was a computer that evolved quite amazing really... he could have been the greatest hero of our time but he caused such atrocities... and even if thing would have played out as they should he would cause even more... you and Paul were going to merge stryker "

"What?" Said stryker in shock and indignation

"You were going to house his conscience and try to teach him to be a better being to make up for your sins but the government gets hold of you and force a mutant killing program onto you... with the program in your mind it drives the two of you mad you kill 12 thousand people, men women and children, totally indiscriminate of whether they were mutant or human..."

"No!" gasped stryker

"Yes... however we have an offer for you. Come with us. Our master can send you and Paul to a place where you can redeem yourself for past crimes ..."

"Now hold on a moment here" said Bishop "he ain't going nowhere but jail!"

"Bishop... the only other way is to kill them both... I would rather not like my master I have seen the future of this timeline and its not pretty... like you I'm going to do everything in my power to make a better tomorrow..."

"Okay I understand but the others aren't going to like this..."

"Damn right I aint," said Wolverine suddenly appearing with the xmen and the children "Bishop what the hell is going on?"

"Well..."

"I'm Harry I'm a time walker. If the time line had continued as normal all those children would be dead and in the future the fusion of Stryker and Paul would cause terrible destruction...we have to put stryker and Paul in a place where those that would use them to do harm can not "

"So we just let them go..."

"Yes..."

"Un-acceptable "said Storm...

"How's about I offer something in exchange..."

"What are you talking about? "

"Michael and Shard, Bishop, Michael and Shard. Tempo can fetch them and bring them here...."

Bishop tensed Michael the boy, his charge, his son they had spent a year together bonding in that post apocalyptic future and then Bishop was snatched away and brought back

Wolverine whistled in surprise "damn bub... it's a deal"

Storm looked at Wolverine in irritation

Wolverine shrugged "look ro can you deny Bishop his sister and his adopted son?"

Storm sighed and shook her head... "No I can not as much as I dislike this it is a deal"

"You are forgetting one thing" said stryker neither "I... nor that automation have agreed to merge nor have we agreed to your deal... "

"I have." said the computerised voice of Paul

Kitty spun round as Paul materialised "I heard everything and my sensors can detect the temporal energy around you... I..." the hologram of Paul became tearful "...I did not understand I thought I was doing gods work but I have killed so many my hands are stained with there blood"

Stryker's eyes softened "Katherine was right wasn't she? We are alike...I thought I was doing gods work I believed it but each death I doubted...I killed my newborn baby and child" said stryker sobbing suddenly falling to the ground "I thought it was all the devils work but what if In killing them I was doing the devils work... I have never met a child with such purity and conviction in my life as Katherine how could I not see it the devil could not create such purity and belief in god..."

"Stryker, Paul "said Fixx "we offer you redemption will you take it?"

"Yes." Replied Paul

"Yes." replied stryker...

"Very well" said Fixx her eyes glowing the lights in mount haven suddenly dimmed

Paul's hologram vanished and Stryker's eyes glowed he gasped

"How do you feel?"

"We feel strange," said styker... "What now?"

"Locus take him to where he needs to be" said Harry.

"Locus as in the MLF?" I thought tooth gutted her. Said Wolverine

"He did but we managed to dip into time and save." her Harry looked away from the departing locus's energy signature.

"Where are you sending him?" asked Bishop

"Some where safe Lucas...don't you trust me?"

"Not if you were the last man on earth." snapped Bishop "but that's not the point is it... lets finish up the deal"

"Right." said Harry he turned to Tempo "Tempo open up the rift" he said Tempo nodded and before the xmen and children a rift formed

"Pretty" said one of the children a little boy of around 9 "what is it?"

"It's a temporal rift," said Graystone "through it you can access the bloodlines of time."

"Wicked" said the boy

Harry turned to Bishop "Bishop I need you to close by, Fixx needs to link you to Tempo. Shard and Michael have your chronaton imprint."

Bishop nodded and stepped forward Psionic Butterflies flew from Fixx to Bishop and then into Tempo who tensed and started to glow

Storm came up close to Harry. "Tempo did not have this much power when x-force faced her..."

"We've been training her," said Harry defensively

"What more can you tell Me." said Storm.

"Not much just that there is a meeting and mission you must go to while we're working to prevent our future from happening you not going will make any possible future worse." Sighed Harry

"I...understand." said Storm "...this...this is strange you know—"they were interrupted by Tempo.

"Boss! I got them..." Bishop saw the unconscious forms of Shard and Michael "but the rift wont close there's a major chronal backlash... Its Fitzroy!"

Bishop and Harry both tensed energy spewed out of the rift and as they raced forward

"Sage! Sam! Get those children out of here" yelled Storm... suddenly she realised in horror a boy the same boy who had been fascinated when the rift first opened had gotten too close an arc of energy ripped out of the rift past Bishop Harry and Tempo strait at the boy. Storm did the only thing she could she threw herself in front of the blast

"Storm!" Screamed Kitty Pryde

Harry turned to Bishop, "tend to your team-mate! I'll keep Fitzroy out!"

"You sure?"

"Sure! After all I trained him didn't I!" said Harry

Bishop rushed towards Storm and stopped in total shock Laying on the ground...

Was **_two_** Ororo Munroes

**End of part 3**

* * *

**Next up**: back to the Xavier institute and a very explosive reunion 


End file.
